


Sinner's Drabbles

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Child Soldiers, Gen, Sad Clay | Dream, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: A collection of short MCYT drabbles.All are completely unrelated unless otherwise stated!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Clipped Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dream is far, far younger than he appears to be.
> 
> (He's also Phil's biological son, and his presumed death is what led to the other impulsively adopting children.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> None :)

His name wasn't always Dream.

No, it was something else entirely -- but that boy was gone, replaced with the war-hardened veteran he was now. The name had been ripped away with his innocence, replaced with a number and a hot iron shoved between his shoulders.

He still wakes up screaming sometimes.

But he got out, and he got stronger. Flew away on wings that had been clipped countless times, hiding by donning a mask and new name.

He had always been gifted in magic, enchanting the mask to change his voice, enchanted the bandages to dull the pain as they bound his growing chest.

And so he started a new life -- one that was full of peace, until _them._

They waged their battles, using children to do their fighting. And so Dream fought back, because what else could he do? Even if battlefield was no place for a child, they were still older than he was.

Older than he is.

Countries rise and fall, and now he's alone against an army. From the start, Dream was doomed to fall -- he's known it. So what else could he do but keep his friends from falling with him? Even if they now stood against him, they were safe.

That's the thought that keeps him going, until a blade swipes forward and his mask is breaking and he's falling to the ground to cover his face, and-

And they're laughing.

The boy -- because he's not a man, he's barely fourteen and already seen hell -- can only cry. At least, until a broken voice in the back of the crowd speaks up.

"Klara...?"

He hates that name.


	2. Here I Hang, Like a Puppet on a String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pushed him too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Suicide

Tommy is fucking pissed.

Righteously so -- That green bastard is about to get him exiled! For no good reason, might he add!

Which is why he's going to give that fucker a piece of his mind!

Except Dream doesn't show up that day.

Or for the rest of the week.

He's plotting something. He has to be. So, Tommy storms directly over to that stupid base of his, because there's no way that he's going to let Dream pull this kind of shit!

"Dream!" He shouts outside, not going in yet. "Get out here!"

No response.

Tommy is filled with rage -- how DARE he ignore him!

"This is your last chance before I break in!"

Still no response -- not even a laugh or taunt. Deep down, Tommy knows that something is wrong, but he's too pissed off to pay attention to the gut feeling.

"Alright, I warned you!"

The blond storms through the tunnel. He shoves his way into the main room, ready to confront the villain, and-

And freezes in horror at the body hanging in the center of the room.

It's Dream.

Even without the mask and coat on, the blond hanging from the noose is undoubtedly the man he's been fighting for so long. And from the looks of it, he's been there for a while.

"...Dream...?" Tommy covers his mouth, not even caring about how his voice cracks. No, no, no... Dream was supposed to be the villain -- the puppeteer.

He was supposed to be ALIVE. Tears slip down his cheeks, but Tommy is in too much of a daze from the sight before him to notice.

... It's his fault, isn't it?

He's the one that tormented the man past his breaking point. He's the one that used something he obviously cared about against him.

He's the one that killed him.

And that's something that he can never take back.


End file.
